


if only we'd met in another life

by harleenevir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Karasuno, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleenevir/pseuds/harleenevir
Summary: "if you hadn't met me, maybe you'd still be alive..."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	if only we'd met in another life

Yakuza groups, they’re definitely scary at first glance right? Some of them are even scarier during the second and third glance. But there are some that once you get to know them, you realize they’re not bad people. Meet the Karasuno group, with their boss Sawamura Daichi and right hand men Sugawara Koushi and Azumane Asahi. A lot of groups used to refer to them as “The Fallen Champions” and “The Flightless Crows”. However, ever since their new boss took over the group and five new members joined they’d risen up to the higher ranks once again, even stronger than before. 

Meet Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno’s first year and a part of the freak duo. Admirer of Karasuno’s Little Giant, Hinata aspires to be like him and take the title as the new little giant. 

Kageyama Tobio, the second half of the freak duo. Known as the ‘King of the Court’, it’s said that his reckless decisions and actions have been a great help. However because of some disagreements with his former group ‘Aoba Johsai’, the king was forced to leave. 

Tsukishima Kei, younger brother of Tsukishima Akiteru. The brains of the Karasuno group, and quite the scary dealer. He’s one person you wouldn’t wanna cross swords with and if you dare hurt his childhood friend you’re in for hell. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima’s childhood friend. He looks timid at first glance but don’t let his appearance fool you. Because the next thing you know, you might have a knife to your stomach. He’s a stealthy assassin that usually pairs up with the Karasuno senior Kinoshita Hisashi. 

Yachi Hitoka, the third female of the group. She acts as the treasurer and is always closely guarded by Tanaka Saeko. Yachi mostly works with Karasuno’s secretary, Shimizu Kiyoko. 

Some of them are still quite new to the ways of the underworld. Will their lives sail as smoothly as they hope it will, or will there be drawbacks? The only thing they can hope for is to survive and win against these other yakuza groups. 

**Author's Note:**

> hii, so i'm unsure if i'll continue this but it seemed like a fun idea so here we are !


End file.
